


Boats & Birds

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Three short stories.One following a couple on their day off work.One following an inspector on a nightly walk, who runs into a crimson shadow.And one following two young adults sharing a one sided chat.
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul, Mime Bomb/Tigress | Sheena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. A Mole and a Goat

The day was warm and lively—people were bustling to and fro, filling spaces with all types of chatter.

During all the hustle and bustle, two men were seated across from each other at a table outside of a café. Their hands were intertwined as they spoke to each other. It had been their first day off in a while, and they couldn't have thought of a better way to spend it than with each other.

"This is nice," Jean Paul spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt the calm atmosphere.

"Sí," Antonio nodded in agreement, gently squeezing his boyfriend's hand, "I actually have a gift for you," he couldn't help the wide grin on his face and the love that filled his eyes.

"I was wondering what that bag was about," the Frenchman replied, glancing towards the black backpack at Antonio's feet, "You didn't have to get me anything," he couldn't help feel bad that he wasn't able to return the favor.

"Of course I did," Antonio smiled fondly, letting go of his hand and shifting in his seat to grab the backpack he had brought with him, pulling out a stuffed animal, "Here," he gently placed the small goat in front of Jean Paul, "It's not much, but..." he suddenly grew embarrassed, shifting his gaze, face flushing, "When I saw it, I thought of you..."

Jean Paul smiled softly, taking the stuffed goat, "Thank you," he grabbed Antonio's hand, raising it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Antonio returned the smile, face still red.


	2. A Dip in a Puddle

It was a cold, dark morning. Chase had decided to take a walk in hopes of clearing his mind. He was so close to discovering where this supposed V.I.L.E. headquarters was located, and once he discovered where they were, Carmen Sandiego wouldn't be far behind.

He took a seat on a nearby bench, leaning back and staring up into the star dotted sky. The thoughts of V.I.L.E. and Carmen dissipating from his mind, being replaced with other memories he tried not to think about too often.

One such memory was of his mother. She had taken him outside to cool down after a heated argument with his dad. She had laid out a blanket and sat down, patting the open space beside her, smiling softly at him. Chase had wanted to refuse, but some part of him told him to be with his mom, at least for a little while. So, he sat down beside her, and the two silently observed all the different stars in the sky, listening to the sounds of bugs buzzing and chirping.

It had been so peaceful.

He hadn't realized it, but at some point, while remembering, he closed his eyes, as if that would give him a better picture of what she used to look like.

A pit formed in his stomach. He quickly opened his eyes, digging into his coat pockets for his mints, hoping the flavor would distract him from the painful memory.

After several seconds of checking each pocket he had, he came to the horrible discovery that they were nowhere to be found. He groaned in frustration, holding his head in his hands. He must have left them at his apartment, like the absolute buffoon he was.

"Is this all you ever eat?"

That voice... he knew that voice...

Chase snapped his head up, finding his mints were being held out to him by someone he never expected to meet out in the cold streets of France.

Her usual long coat and hat were replaced by a more casual outfit. Still her trademark red, save for the jeans she was wearing.

He quickly stood up, snatching the mints from her hand, "What is a thief like you doing out here?" he asked quickly, "There's not anything valuable in this neighborhood."

Carmen shrugged, "Can't a thief just go on a walk every now and then?" she replied, a sly smirk on her face.

Chase glared down at her, "Not if that thief kidnapped me and cost me my job," his voice held such a destain to it that Carmen wasn't used to hearing from him.

Her smirk fell, "I..." she hesitated, clearing her throat and shifting her gaze, "That explains why I haven't seen you around, lately..." she muttered to herself.

The inspector would have arrested her, if he had the authority. Though, a part of him also wouldn't have. The look on her face was so vulnerable, he was honestly slightly worried about her. Only slightly, of course.

He sighed, turning and gesturing to the bench behind him. He didn't say anything, sitting down as he did earlier. Carmen stared at him, hands tucked in her jacket pocket, eyebrow raised. Chase simply patted the empty space beside him, inviting her to take a seat. She smiled faintly, taking up the offer and sitting beside him, a calm silence settling between them. Crickets chirped in the grass.

"Why are you out here?" Chase asked quietly, "Really?"

There was a pause before she replied, "Truthfully, I wanted to see how you were doing," she admitted, guilt weighing down on her shoulders, "I... felt horrible for what happened to you, and..." she trailed off, keeping her gaze on the ground. She couldn't look at him.

Chase wasn't sure how to respond. He hadn't expected her to be worried about him. Not after their last encounter. He turned his gaze back to the stars, swallowing thickly, "I forgive you..."

And suddenly, that pit that had been swallowing Chase's stomach was gone.


	3. Silent Night

"Where exactly are we going?" Sheena asked as she followed the quiet kid from her class. She had taken to calling him Ginger, because he hadn't ever told her his name or corrected her whenever she'd call him that, so... it just kind of stuck.

Ginger turned to face her, an excited grin on his face. He gestured towards a door that Sheena had never seen before.

"A strange man leading a helpless girl through a secret door sounds like the opening to a murder movie," she said, shooting him a suspicious glare.

He rolled his eyes, as if he was silently saying, _'Helpless' isn't the word I'd use..._ He took her hand and guided her to the door, a small smile on his face.

Sheena stared at him, as if that would somehow help her hear what he was thinking. What was going on through his head? He never spoke to anyone, and the only reason they were even remotely acquainted was because they sat next to each other in a few classes and had to work on some projects together before.

She supposed that might have qualified them as friends, and maybe that's what Ginger saw her as, but they weren't. Not in her eyes, at least. They made a silent agreement to always look out for each other, though that was more of a, "I'll scratch your back, you scratch mine," kinda thing. That isn't a friendship either, despite Jean-Paul teasing her about it every so often.

What was there relationship then?

She felt a light tap on her shoulder, "What?" she snapped, shooting a glare at Ginger. He simply smiled, gesturing in front of them.

"Huh...?" Sheena muttered, turning to look in the direction he was pointing in. Her eyes widened at the view laid out before her.

Stars filled the night sky, the moon created a soft glow on all the plant life, different flowers sprouting from the bushes and trees.

Ginger smiled at her, lightly nudging her in the side with his elbow, as if saying, _Pretty nice, right?_

Despite herself, she really did like the view, but she couldn’t tell him that. She scoffed, “Whatever,” she crossed her arms, “Why’d you even want to show me this?” she turned to look at Ginger, eyebrow raised.

He simply gave a small shrug, smile unwavering.

She rolled her eyes, fighting off a small smile that threatened to slip onto her face, “You’re so weird...”


End file.
